Life's Just a Bowl of Cherries
by xokaleigh
Summary: -DISCONTINUED. In Baltimore, cherries are more than just a fruit. To our favorite musical characters, cherries are signs of friendship, family, and fun.
1. Penny

Cherry Lollipops

**Cherry Lollipops**

Penny always liked cherry lollipops. It was the first ever flavor she had tasted. She remembered the day her father gave her a cherry lollipop for being good that day. She also remembered going to the doctor and searching through the lollipop bowl for a cherry one. She'd happily suck on it all day long, unless her mother forced her to throw it out.

"_Penny Lou Pingleton!"_

"_Yes, Mommy?"_

"_Get rid of that candy this instant!"_

"_Okay, Mommy." _

Tracy had always made sure to tie a cherry lollipop to Penny's birthday present each year. Penny would give her best friend a big hug for being kind enough to remember her. Even Amber gave her a cherry lollipop before. Amber despised that flavor very much, so she just tossed it at Penny.

"_Take it, loser."_

"_Thanks Amber!"_

Penny hadn't heard Amber call her a loser, but Tracy told her. Penny hadn't minded then, and she still didn't.

She saw cherry lollipops as a sign of friendship, not just a piece of hard candy.


	2. Corny

Corny's car was the color of a shiny red apple, bright red lips, and ripe cherries. He loved that car as much as he loved _The Corny Collins Show. _In his opinion, it was the best red car in the city of Baltimore. He loved the color red, especially if it looked like a candy apple, like his car. He knew it was much better than Velma's very expensive silver convertible. Velma thought all her stuff was better than his. But he needed to prove her wrong.

The time was 7:32 AM. Corny had arrived at WYZT 32 minutes ago. He was standing in the parking lot, waiting for Velma, for she had the keys. Then Corny saw her car. For some reason Velma was wearing sunglasses, but it was about to rain.

"What is that ratty thing doing in MY parking lot?!" Velma screamed as she pulled up to the station.

"It's not a ratty thing. It's my precious car."

"Well, it looks like something you'd find in a junkyard. Or something you'd sell for five bucks. Or something some hippie would drive. Or something that-"

"It is the best car ever. It's like my own child."

"Maybe you'd have a real child if you got married."

"Maybe I don't want to get married."

"Maybe you should get married."

"Maybe I don't want to!"

"Maybe you should!"

"MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO!"

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD!"

"WHY ARE YOU TWO SHOUTING IN THE MIDDLE OF A PARKING LOT?!"

Corny and Velma both turned around.

"Um, hi, Maybelle. We're just discussing, um, the importance of growing tomato plants in sunlight," Corny said quickly.

"Well, I think you two better get inside before that Spritzer fella comes. He'll kill ya two fo sure."

Velma flounced over to the door and quickly unlocked it, letting Maybelle in. Then she slowly sauntered in herself. Corny stayed behind to pat his car.

"It's okay baby, she won't hurt your feelings anymore. She's a very pretty woman, but she hates cars like you. She'll appreciate you someday baby, don't you worry."

"Are you seriously TALKING to your stupid car?"

"RAWR!" Corny yelled at Velma, and she slipped back into the station.

"She'll appreciate my ways someday, you just wait," Corny whispered as he grabbed the door to WYZT.


	3. Edna

**OK, so you've seen Penny and Corny's favorite cherry items, now it's time for Edna to shine. I need ideas for Wilbur, Link, Tracy, Amber, Seaweed, Maybelle, and any other characters, so please tell me if you have one! I've got one for Velma already:) Please enjoy!**

* * *

Edna sighed. Velma had "kindly" asked her to bake some pies for her annual mid-summer party. Well, maybe she forced Edna to. Edna thought about slipping poison into one of Velma's pies, starting a food fight, and making sure that pie got into Velma's tight-looking, bright red mouth. But then she reconsidered.

Edna didn't know what kind of pies to bake. Then she thought of making a cherry, blueberry, and cheese pie. Her mother had given her recipes, so she knew she could make very good pies. Velma would be pleased. Not like Edna cared.

At exactly noon, the pies were ready. Edna, of course, didn't know this, because she was on the phone with an angry Velma Von Tussle.

"I absolutely HATE cheese pies, and blueberries are not good for my figure!" Velma shouted into the phone.

"Sorry Velma. I'll get rid of them right away, Your Highness."

"That's better. And I like 'Your Highness'. Continue calling me that."

"Wait a second – how did you get my telephone number?"

The phone line went dead. Edna slapped the phone onto the table, again thought of putting poison into her finished pies, and strolled into the kitchen. Smoke filled the room as she entered. She ran to the stove, and pulled out her burnt pies. Every pie was burnt, except for the cherry ones.

"Well, Velma didn't say anything about cherry pies," Edna said to herself. She put them by the door, called Velma, and waited.

At five o'clock, an hour after Edna called, Velma rang the doorbell.

"What did you want?" she demanded.

"Your pies are ready."

"Let me see them."

"You want to see them? Okay."

Edna turned around, grabbed a pie, and slapped it into Velma's face.

"There you go, 'Your Highness'," Edna laughed.

Velma wiped pie from her eyes and mouth, glaring at Edna.

"You. Shall. DIE!" Velma screamed. She turned around and slammed the door. Edna put her ear to the door, listening closely.

"Mrs. Von Tussle, looking stunning today!" a man laughed.

"I must say, I love you in pie, Velma."

Edna smiled happily to herself. She definitely knew her favorite pie flavor now.


End file.
